021615-NateDani
GG: Dani takes a few uneasy steps toward Nate. "Uh... F..fate's dad?" AC: Nate turns and itches the scar he got from the Herald fight in an exaggerated manner, "what, do you want?" GG: "Advice." Dani holds her head. "Fate just... ate bullet, didn't she? I feel like it wasn't just me that saw that." AC: "yep, dumb move too, not sure that, cat bastard was tellin', the whole truth" GG: "I felt that way towards the end... Can we fix her with any of our weird powers? Like... bring her back to life? Eric and mum are gone, but..." GG: "I've seen you and the Agent of the Green make things appear from nowhere." AC: "well, yeah, but I'm hope, not life" GG: "Oh. It's like that..." AC: "and life, it tends, to be a, big risk" GG: "I'm just getting tired of losing people." AC: "but, if she hasn't died, before" AC: "I heard, you can bring someone's, dream body back, by kissin', them" GG: Dani wears a look of disgust. "Eurgh. I guess I've had worse." AC: "yeah, compared, to all the, other shit that this game, loves to do the folks, kissing a corpse, is pretty tame" GG: "Fun." Dani grumbles. "You think this will be worth it?" AC: "the hell, if I know, I ain't a seer, neither" AC: "it'll give us, options though" GG: "Okay, I didn't ask the glowing human sprite I had about those things before I unmade him at his request. You gotta elaborate." AC: "'bout what?" GG: "Seers, Pages, whatever. We don't really have a guide for that rubbish." AC: "there's a lot, of ground, to cover there. give me a, place to start" GG: "Guess I'm just saying if its about the game, we probably don't know. Like that tumbleweeds can talk." AC: "yep, the planets all, have some form, of indigenous inhabitants, that usually have, some problem or another. first time, I've seen, plants as consorts, though" GG: "If that kiss thing works... would you help Fate out a little bit? I think she's distracted. Or scared. Or something. She wasn't really doing her thing." AC: "I dunno, I guess? I'm not really a, people person, my job is mainly, to keep you, little shits from, getting yourselves killed, when you run into, danger" GG: "I guess. I mean, I'm just saying you all are our parents kinda. I guess. At least close. The people that raised us are either dead or have disappeared. You're the closest thing Fate has to her dad now. er. Did have... Er... Anyway. She might need more than just 'hey stop dying'. GG: " AC: "I said, I'd try, but I think you need, to talk to her, more than I do" GG: "Not sure about that. I think it's me that gets people killed." GG: "Anyway. Thanks for the chat, Fate's Dad." AC: "I mean, she did kill, herself, to keep from hurting you, but ignore my advice, if you want. everyone else does" GG: "I'll keep it in mind and pay a bit more attention." Dani nods. AC: "all right then, good luck, and try to, not run off, on your own again. could do without, having to, fight the herald, again" GG: "I think I learned. Probably. If I end up too stupid, just count it as necessary collateral." AC: "good, I could do, without having, to keep you guys, from killi- getting into danger" GG: "We know we're gonna die, you know. Just not when." AC: "ehh, if you play smart, you only really, have to die once" GG: Dani gives a shitty salute. Not out of sarcasm, but its just apparent she's got no idea how to do it correctly. "Got it. I'm gonna brace myself for some awkward necro-action then." AC: "alright then, don't wait too long, or it'll be, too late"